


It’s Not a Simple Symptom

by Shubear420



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Bunker, F/M, Gore, M/M, you get the virus you go insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shubear420/pseuds/Shubear420
Summary: A virus is spreading.





	1. Radio

Shuichi sighed. The bathroom was damp and dark. Mold was growing in the shower and the windows were blocked with black curtains so that nothing could peer in. 

He hovered over the sink. The mirror was cracked and smeared with blood from the home invasion a few days earlier. 

He looked at himself in said mirror, at his grizzly face and his chapped lips. He tried the faucet. Nothing. 

He could hear static from the TV outside in the living room and the crackly voice of someone from the radio too. 

He stepped out into the dark hallway. A musty smell lingering in the corridor. Picture frames were smashed and clothing was strewn around leftover from an intimate moment of desperation in the middle of the apocalypse. 

Kokichi was on the couch. His eyes were wide open, but they were bloodshot and empty. He was naked, a red velvet blanket laid across his lower half. His pale chest was covered with scratches and various injuries. 

“The radio is still coming through.” He murmured. “Listen.” 

Shuichi swallowed. Kokichi wasn’t handling the crisis well, but how could the detective blame him. 

Shuichi turned towards the emergency radio he had dug out of storage when the apocalypse began. 

“I don’t have much information on everything now. I just know that I seem to be the only radio station that is still being received. So in case you’re new here, I’ll give you a rundown of everything going on.” The crackly voice whispered. Kokichi inhaled sharply. Shuichi nestled close to him and cradled the smaller man’s head to his chest. He didn’t like hearing the daily rundown from the radio man. 

“Two weeks ago some sort of viral infection began taking over humanity. The infection causes people to become insane and harm other people around them. The circumstances of how this virus works is unknown, but I think that scientists are working to try and figure out a cure in quarantined bunkers around the country.” The man explained. 

Shuichi looked towards the locked and barricaded door. He never thought something like this would ever happen in real life. Wasn’t this some sort of event that only ever happened in comic books and video games? 

Not long after the infection had started, a gang of these infected people had broken into their home and raided nearly everything before trying to attack the inhabitants of the homes. 

Shuichi has fought them all off while Kokichi worked to secure the home from other intruders. They were easy enough to kill, but it still scarred Shuichi. 

“I am aware however that there are a few bunkers established all over the country to help people stranded in the middle of the apocalypse to escape to safety. If you are listening to this currently and you are not within some sort of enclosed area, I would suggest finding one of these.” The voice continued. 

Shuichi bit his lip before he fluttered his gaze down to Kokichi. The smaller man was nestled close to him, shallowly breathing and shaking. They would run out of supplies soon, but he knew Kokichi would break at the thought of going outside. 

“Oh by the way, my names Rantaro Amami, I’ll be your radio host until this is over. For now though, I’m going to go off the air and get some breakfast.” The voice hummed with a note of finality. “See you soon.” 

The signal then blinked away and filled the room with more static. 

“He will save us, Shuichi. It will be over soon.” Kokichi mumbled, his actions frail. Shuichi could see his rib cage poking through his body. 

“Honey, listen to me.” Shuichi began shakily, cupping his beloved’s face in his hands. “We’re going to die if we stay here, okay? We need to go. I won’t let anything touch you? Please, baby, come with me.” 

Kokichi’s breath hitched. They were together in the dark. Static in their ears and their bodies intertwined. The blanket was falling down Kokichi’s hips, nearly revealing his decency below it. 

“I d-don’t want to go out. We don’t need the outside, Shuichi. We can stay here. We can wait it out. Rantaro will help-“ 

Shuichi clenched his fists. “He won’t! He won’t, Kokichi! I’m so sorry, Kokichi, but he won’t!” 

Kokichi whimpered. 

Shuichi’s face softened. “Hey, I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to yell-“ 

Kokichi abruptly leaned up and kissed the detective harshly on the lips. “You know what’s best, right? You’re Mr. Detective and you’re smart, right?” 

Shuichi blinked. It was a remnant or Kokichi’s old personality. A remnant of his antics was poking through his mental corruption. “Yeah, of course. I’ll get us out of this, but you need to listen to everything I say, okay?” 

Kokichi nodded. “I will. I’ll be good, I’ll listen. I’ll listen to you like I listen to Rantaro. I’ll be obedient, I’ll-“ 

Shuichi’s lips quivered. This wasn’t his Kokichi. His Kokichi would never be so quick to entirely submit to him. To behave like a dog or a slave to him. 

“We’ll leave tomorrow.” Shuichi stated, his hands trailing down his beloved’s bare back. 

Kokichi pressed his lips firmly to Shuichi’s neck. “Tomorrow.” He agreed.


	2. Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi and Kokichi find the bunker.

Shuichi smiled as he looked at Kokichi. The smaller boy was dressed in a way that made Shuichi still like the world was half way normal. He had a bandana wrapped around his head like a bonnet and a mask covering his nose and mouth. He was wearing a turtleneck and a heavy jacket draped over his shoulders. His trousers were ripped partially, but still mostly intact. 

“Why the mask?” Shuichi asked, throwing a backpack over his shoulders filled with the remaining supplies they had. 

“It might be airborne. We don’t know how it spreads.” Kokichi mumbled, his voice muffled by the mask. 

“True.” Shuichi sighed, standing in front of the door like a murderer awaiting trial. “Do you have an extra?” 

Kokichi shook his head. 

Shuichi pulled his scarf tighter around his face. “This’ll have to work for now.”

Kokichi grabbed his clammy palm, his own hand quivering. He leaned into Shuichi’s shoulder and let out a shaky breath. “I’m scared.” His voice cracked. 

Shuichi turned to his boyfriend and parted his lips. The smaller boy was shaking like a leaf, his shoulders like miniature earthquakes. 

“Oh, sweetheart.” Shuichi encompassed the male in his arms. Kokichi broke down, his head buried in Shuichi’s chest. 

“I don’t want to go outside! It’s dangerous! It’s scary!” Kokichi ranted through his sobs, his overgrown nails clawing at the fabric of Shuichi’s shirt. 

Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s forehead. “I know, love. I know, but can you be brave? I listened to Rantaro’s radio broadcast and I think the nearest one is only a block away. Do you think you can walk just a block, sweet boy?” He soothed, running his thumb over Kokichi’s pale cheek. 

Kokichi nodded and hiccuped. He grabbed Shuichi’s hand and let go of the hug tentatively. “Let’s go.” 

—————————————————————

Shuichi closed the door behind him to the apartment and took a deep breath. The hallway was destroyed. There were bloodstains along the floor, and all signs of his neighbors living peaceful lives were gone. 

Shuichi jumped at a sudden crackling sound. He turned over to Kokichi. He was holding the portable, hand-held radio in his hand. 

Shuichi exhaled a breath of relief. “Hey, baby. Can you turn that off? I don’t want to alert… anybody.” Shuichi whispered, not wanting to upset his lover.

Kokichi held the radio close to his chest with his free hand. “B-but Rantaro . . . what if he says something important?” 

Shuichi sighed, he couldn’t argue with that. “It’s just a block away, Kokichi. He won’t say anything important.” Shuichi consoled. 

A few tears dripped down Kokichi’s cheeks before he bitterly nodded and tucked the device in Shuichi’s backpack.

“Come on, we should hurry.” Shuichi groaned. 

They navigated their way through the complex, passing by various places where they had experienced joyful times with their friends. 

They paused in front of the final door before they were in the true outside. Kokichi clamped a hand over his mouth to try and silence his sobs as he stared at the exit. Shuichi solemnly hung his head. 

“Just a block, right?” Kokichi sniveled. 

“Just a block.” Shuichi confirmed. Kokichi swallowed roughly and closed his eyes. 

“Open it.” 

Shuichi burst through the door before Kokichi could change his mind and emerged into the open. Cars were wrecked throughout the parking lot, one was even on fire. 

“Oh god!” Kokichi howled. Shuichi panicked and harshly shushed his beloved. He nervously looked around, hoping none of the infected had heard the cry of his lover. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Shuichi whipped his head around at a crooning voice calling to them. A white haired man was crawling towards him, his teeth stained with blood as he flashed him a crazed smile. 

Kokichi took a few steps back, hiding behind Shuichi and letting out another cry. 

“I’m Nagito.” The man cackled. “You need help and I need help too! I can help!” He crawled closer to them, and Shuichi noticed that a substantial amount of blood and injuries were littering his body. 

“No thanks.” Shuichi gulped. 

“Please . . . let me eat you! Or at least . . . eat me! I need to spread the virus! It’s so great! Nearly as good as absolute despair!” Nagito plead with them, his eyes revealing that he was indeed afflicted. 

He suddenly lashed out and clamped his hand around Shuichi’s ankle and opened his mouth to take a bite. 

The detective harshly stomped on the appendage and grabbed Kokichi’s hand. “Run!” He screamed, dragging Kokichi into the nearby trees to escape from the white haired boy. As they fled, Shuichi could hear Nagito continuing his monologue. 

“Just a block! Just a block!” Kokichi repeated to himself as he followed after Shuichi. 

Finally, it seemed as though they had fled far enough from the apartment complex. Shuichi bent over and struggled to catch his breath while Kokichi rubbed his back and nervously looked around. 

“Now how are we going to find our way?” Kokichi muttered, squinting his eyes to look at the position of the sun. 

“At the last minute, I led us in the direction of the bunker. So we should be close already.” Shuichi huffed, standing up again and looking around. 

The woods were dense and near silent sans a couple of occasional chirping birds. Shuichi tried to visualize the picture that Rantaro had given of the specific bunker he was trying to locate. 

“Come on. It should be just a few feet north from here.” Shuichi encouraged. Kokichi followed after him as they progressed deeper into the woods, and sure enough the bunker was awaiting them. 

It was a concrete structure, built into the hillside that was already there. “Please God let us get in.” Shuichi prayed, going over to the door and placing his hand against it. 

The mechanical doors slid open quickly revealing a concrete passageway beyond it. “No contamination detected.” A robotic voice echoed. 

Shuichi crept into the passageway, and Kokichi followed behind him. However, the minute they stepped through the doors, the exit was blocked off in an instant. 

They were shrouded in complete darkness for a moment, before lights flickered on. “Welcome to Bunker 11037, the ultimate war-time establishment.” The robotic voice continued on. It resembled a woman’s voice, drawn out and smooth. In a way it was comforting as if it were familiar and they had heard it before. 

Shuichi continued down the passageway, shielding Kokichi who skittered begins him. Then the hallway came to an end, and a metal door was left. 

Shuichi took a deep breath and opened the door while Kokichi hid his face in the back of his shirt. 

A blinding white light caused them both to squint for a second before their eyes adjusted to the light. The room before them was constructed of pristine white concrete and had a strong antiseptic smell to it.

There were 10 other people in the room before them, all staring on with some level of shock. 

“It would appear there are newcomers.” A chuckling voice announced. Shuichi’s eyes widened as he realized it was Korekiyo, his neighbor of many years although he never bothered to talk to him. 

Shuichi was startled to notice just how many people he knew were hiding in the bunker. 

In the corner of the room, Mondo was playing cards with Souda while Taka rested on his lap. The biker stared at Shuichi with a suspicious gaze while Taka sprang to his feet to come and give them a cordial greeting. Souda stayed behind at the table he was sitting at to pity himself over his loss. 

Gundham was cradling his hamsters, murmuring about how he needed to ration their treats. However he did nonchalantly wave at them without making eye contact. 

“I’m glad you guys made it.” Chiaki smiled, extending her hand for Shuichi and Kokichi to shake. 

“It’s pretty bad out there, by the looks of it you were already in a bad spot before you came here.” Hajime added, staring at the door behind them with a shiver. 

“I think it’s a fuckin’ miracle you found your way here.” Fuyuhiko scoffed, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “They couldn’t have made it any more conspicuous?” 

“Hey now, be grateful someone decided to make these places. They probably made them so hard to find because the infected don’t have as good of judgement.” Rantaro piped up. Kokichi’s eyes instantly brightened as he recognized the voice from the radio. 

“I assumed that too.” Chihiro weakly nodded, fumbling their hands together. “These bunkers are very advanced for only being erected within a week of the outbreak.” 

“These scientists must be pretty skilled.” Shuichi thought out loud. 

“Whatever the case is, I believe I should help you settle into one of the rooms and give you a tour of the bunker.” Korekiyo hummed his suggestion, sneaking up behind Shuichi to snatch his backpack off of his shoulders. “Rantaro, my love, be a dear and see if there’s anything of use to our little community here in this backpack.” He grinned beneath his mask and tossed the package to his green-haired companion. 

“Hey wait!” Shuichi interjected, but it was too late as he was escorted quickly to the living quarters.


	3. Control Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korekiyo gives a tour.

The living quarters were just as pristine as the commons. Also constructed out of white concrete, it was a narrow hallway similar to that of the apartment complex that had twelve rooms in total. 

“You will be staying in the room closest to Rantaro and I.” Korekiyo announced, waving his hand towards the door. 

Shuichi nodded, turning back to look at Kokichi who had somewhat toned down since they had first left the apartment. His calloused hand grabbed the doorknob and pushed inwards, revealing a considerably nice layout before him. 

The rooms weren’t extraordinarily large, but the commodities were borderline luxurious considering the circumstances. There were two twin beds propped along the wall, decorated with fresh sheets and warm duvets. There was a desk with only a few sheets of paper and a pen waiting to be used. There was also an armoire that held a few sets of extra clothes that were the same. 

Kokichi held onto Shuichi’s shoulder and smiled as Korekiyo continued. “You’ll have plenty of time to rest in your room later. For the time being let us continue the tour.” He suggested. The couple nodded, too exhausted for words.

Only a short walk away was the kitchen. It was an impressive setup for the apocalypse with stainless steel appliances and even a small dining table that could hold everyone in the bunker. “You may be asking yourself where the actual food is.” Korekiyo began, leading them through a door that was connected to the kitchen. “We keep all perishable food items in this here rations warehouse. This is also where your backpack will be kept for the time being.” 

Shuichi furrowed his brows. He knew everyone was trying to maintain order within the bunker, but he still thought it rude of them to take away his personal belongings. 

“I believe this issue will resolve itself, dear Shuichi. So you won’t have to go without your personals much longer.” Korekiyo hummed, almost as if he took pleasure in Shuichi’s chagrin. 

So they progressed to the next area. They passed by the commons again where not much had changed with the inhabitants. Most of them were still just chatting with their fellow survivors of the infection or playing trivial games to pass the time. 

There was a large open space which connected all of the other rooms. “We call this space the recreational room.” Korekiyo explained. There wasn’t much to the recreational room, only an assortment of different chairs and a shelf that was filled with a few books. Shuichi looked around, it was roughly the size of a gymnasium with multiple lights hanging from the ceiling. 

“What about that room over there?” Kokichi asked, pointing towards a door they had in fact not visited. 

Korekiyo’s face darkened. “You will never enter that room. We don’t keep it guarded during the day since we can keep an eye on one another, but during the night someone will always be posted to keep watch. However, you will have to earn that right before he allow you to do so yourself.” Korekiyo upturned his nose.

“Hey, I get we’re in a crisis situation here, but you don’t have any right to keep information from us. We’re just as confused as you are.” Shuichi argued, trying to look as dominant as possible. 

Korekiyo sighed. “That is the control room. This operates all of the mechanical and electronic aspects of the bunker itself. This ranges everything from that robotic voice you heard when entering the passageway to the purification of air from the outside.” Korekiyo explained. “If you were to turn off these functions we would surely die.” 

Shuichi swallowed. So it really was that serious. 

Korekiyo straightened up once again and turned to the couple. “Nevermind that for now, that is the full extend of our bunker here. Now, let us return to the commons where you can chat with the others.” 

So they did. 

Shuichi more stayed to himself, in the corner as Kokichi shyly stood next to him. He had to admit that he was starting to miss his jokester personality. He missed getting cold water dumped on him in the morning or ‘accidentally’ getting dog food put in his lunch. 

Kokichi drifted away though after some time to start talking to Chiaki. She was showing him some sort of gaming device, all though they had to play the same game over and over again because she hadn’t brought anything else that would work without internet services. 

Shuichi sighed as he leaned against the wall, suspiciously eyeing everyone around him. He knew they were all struggling for the same feat, to survive the infection. 

“Are you situated well in Bunker 11037 yet?” A sudden voice called to him. He jumped and whipped his head around to see Taka standing proud and awaiting a response. “I would be happy to help you if you need any assistance getting settled!” He smiled, his face gentle but exhausted. 

“N-No, that’s quite alright, Taka. I’m sure you’re already working hard for everyone else’s sake.” Shuichi held out his hands in a surrender-pose, frightened by his boldness. 

“Nonsense! I still want to be a prime minister once this shenanigan is over! So I must still continue to work towards that goal!” He announced with a hearty laugh afterwards.

“Ah, well thank you for the offer, Taka.” Shuichi smiled, looking back to where Kokichi was sticking his tongue out in concentration as he played Chiaki’s game with her encouragement. 

“No issues here, Shuichi! Feel free to approach me anytime!” Taka bowed dramatically. 

“Hey, babe, get back over here it’s your turn in monopoly.” Mondo called, scowling at Shuichi as he waved over the moral compass. 

“Ah! Yes, I’ll be right there!” Taka sped over the table to excitedly roll the dice and move his dog to pass go and collect 200 dollars. 

Shuichi could tell Mondo didn’t trust either one of them, and hoped to stay as far away from Kokichi and Shuichi as possible. 

Sighing, Shuichi scoped the room once more. Fuyuhiko was taking a nap sitting in one of the chairs while Chihiro tinkered with some sort of machine nearby. Souda was leading Gundham’s hamsters through some sort of impromptu maze while the breeder cheered them on. 

Rantaro was standing guard at the door to the recreational area, while Korekiyo waited at the door to the commons for more survivors to enter. 

Hajime ushered everyone to then retire to bed, which no one could argue against. As Shuichi led Kokichi to their new room, he couldn’t help but stare back towards the locked Control Room where Rantaro was heading to keep watch. 

“Stop making us suspicious.” Kokichi hissed, pulling Shuichi’s head down. “They might think we’re up to something.” He added with a mumble. 

Shuichi perked an eyebrow. Kokichi’s shy attitude had completely disappeared and he was suddenly back to acting in control and sane. 

“Are you okay?” Shuichi asked softly as Kokichi ushered him into the room. 

“I’m fine. Let’s go to bed.” Kokichi purred, shutting the door behind them and flicking off the lights.

Shuichi blushed as he felt Kokichi’s hand press against his chest and guide him backwards in the darkness until he landed on the bed. 

“K-Kokichi?” 

“Shh.”


	4. Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something’s not right

Shuichi’s body was aching as he woke up, his soreness almost willing him to fall back asleep. The lights were back on, causing Shuichi to squint. 

Kokichi was wrapped in a sheet, the curves of his body poking through. Shuichi propped himself up on his elbow, pulling up the duvet so it covered most of his exposed chest. 

Kokichi was over at the armoire. His delicate hands flipping through the clothing options. However, he turned around as he heard Shuichi yawn. 

“Good morning, Shuichi.” Kokichi whispered. He was pulling the sheet closer around him as if to conceal his body. 

“Come back to bed, please.” Shuichi murmured, patting the spot next to him. 

Kokichi strode over like he was levitating, his movements graceful as he slid into bed. He cuddled into Shuichi’s chest and kissed his Adam’s apple lovingly. 

Shuichi’s hand traveled down to his hip blindly, basking in the affection his lover was giving him. However, his eyes shot open as he felt a patch of raised skin along Kokichi’s thigh. 

Shuichi pulled back the sheet, in the blinding light there was no hiding the truth. 

Kokichi stared at him with an unsettling grin. He cupped his face and an intense look of pleasure washed over his face. “Isn’t it beautiful?” 

There was a long scratch along Kokichi’s leg, the blood still freshly crusted over. 

“Kokichi…” Shuichi’s breath hitched. His mind was racing as he recalled Rantaro’s earlier radio broadcast when the infection first began. 

———————————————————-

They were in the living room. Only a few days before the home invasion was to occur. Kokichi was snacking on a ration of saltine crackers, sitting in Shuichi’s lap. 

“I’ve been observing them through my window for a while.” Rantaro mumbled via the radio. He sounded deep in thought although Shuichi couldn’t see his expression. “I believe the virus is spread via an infected person’s dna entering an open wound. I’ve seen them bite, scratch, stab, etcetera. Then again, that’s just a hunch.” Rantaro added. 

“That would be useful information for the scientists to know.” Shuichi muttered, his hands tightening around Kokicihi’s waist. 

“If they’re even developing a cure, that is. They might just be lying to the public to keep us calm.” Kokichi huffed. 

Shuichi kissed Kokichi’s forehead comfortingly. “This affects them too, love. I’m sure they are working on one.” 

“Yeah, I guess.”

———————————————

“Kokichi, you’re…” Shuichi’s entire body was trembling, his hand pulling away from the raised wound. 

Kokichi danced his fingers over the wound and let out a heavenly sigh. “Yes, I’m infected. Isn’t it so lovely? It’s so grotesque, I’ll be turning into a monster soon.” His eyes were glazed over. 

“How did the bunker not detect you…” Shuichi’s mind was racing. 

“I didn’t initiate contact with the bunker when we entered. It thinks only one person came in, it didn’t bother looking over me.” Kokichi hummed. 

Shuichi let out a sob. “Kokichi, you can’t tell the others. If they knew they’d kick you out into the open. I can’t lose you. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.” Panic was overcoming his body as he wrapped Kokichi in his arms. 

Kokichi giggled and trailed his fingers up his chest and traced his jawline. “I would never, Shuichi. You need me. I will be perfect for you. I’ll be good.” He murmured seductively. 

Shuichi swallowed. “We should probably get out there before we look suspicious.” 

Kokichi purred, “Yes, we should.” 

————————————————

Shuichi wrestled himself into the clothes he wore yesterday and walked into the recreational area where the others were waiting.

“Good morning!” Chihiro chirped first, they were nibbling on some sort of sugary, breakfast pastry as they sat in a chair. Their feet were swinging back and forth like a child. 

“Ah, Shuichi. I hope you and your lover slept well?” Korekiyo hummed from over at the bookshelf. 

“Yeah, we’re good.” Shuichi mumbled, trying to hide his nervousness. 

“Glad to hear it.” Rantaro piped up as he entered the room from the rations cabinet, carrying a box of fresh fruit. “We’re having a celebratory breakfast for your arrival.” He grinned.

“I believe it will be quite fun! Won’t it, Mondo?” Taka laughed, turning to his muscular boyfriend. The biker only huffed in response. 

“My devas will enjoy the strawberries for sure!” Gundham cackled, cradling his hamsters in his arms. “It has been ages since they have enjoyed their favorite treats!” 

Souda scoffed, “Babe, I hate to break it to you, but we’re in the apocalypse. I don’t think they care.” 

Gundham scowled and turned his back to Kazuichi. 

“So where’s that little fuckin’ gremlin of yours?” Fuyuhiko mumbled, sipping coffee in the corner of the room. He looked exhausted. 

“That’s not very nice, Fuyuhiko. His names Kokichi-“ Hajime began, only to be cut off by the gangster’s hissing statement.

“I know what his name is, dipshit.” 

“Is he feeling better?” Chiaki inquired with a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, he should be out any time now.” Shuichi bit his lip. 

“Sorry I’m late everyone!” 

They all turned to see Kokichi entering the recreation room, dressed rather bizarrely. He was dressed in a vintage red dress, a strand of pearls wrapped tightly around his neck. 

“Good morning, Kokichi! I find your outfit to be rather exotic but I respect your choice! It’s very, what do the kids say, vintage?” Taka smiled brightly, waving. 

Mondo narrowed his eyes and pulled the moral compass closer to him. 

“He has quite the fashion sense just like you, Kazuichi!” Gundham teased loudly, causing the mechanic’s face to flush. 

“Would you wear a dress like that, Rantaro? I believe you’d look quite dashing.” Korekiyo flirted to his boyfriend. Rantaro laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hajime looked uncomfortable while Chiaki only smiled. “It’s cute.” She deadpanned. 

“We could match some day!” Chihiro grinned. 

“Seriously though, what the hell is up with the new style?” Fuyuhiko grumbled. 

Kokichi chuckled darkly, trailing his hand up Shuichi’s arms. “I want to be the perfect housewife for my Shuichi. I’ll cook and clean, I’ll be oh so very obedient. Just for him.” He purred. “Housewives are ladylike. They wear dresses and pearls like perfect housewives do.” 

Shuichi’s eyes were wide, he began to shake again. “Kokichi, stop.” He croaked. 

The others were tense, staring at the smaller man with fear beginning to rise in them. Kokichi snarled his lip, clutching tighter onto Shuichi’s arm, his other hand reaching to wrap around his neck. 

“You’re scared of me, aren't you all?” He growled. “You’re going to try and take me away. Take me away from my Shuichi. That’s why I hate you. You’re so quick to judge!” Kokichi’s voice was animalistic. 

He suddenly flung back the fabric of his dress to reveal his scratch. “The infection will save us all! We’ll all be perfect then!” He giggled. “We can all be perfect for our lovers, everyone! Obedient and very good too!” 

“Oh my.” Korekiyo whispered. 

“Damn, he’s infected.” Rantaro hissed. 

“How’d he bypass the sensors!” Chihiro squeaked, scrambling off the chair to hide next to Taka. 

“You fiend!” Gundham roared. 

“Did you know about this, Shuichi?” Souda demanded. 

“Hey what the fuck’s your problem, pyscho?” Fuyuhiko yelled. 

Chiaki looked horrified as Hajime pulled her far away from Kokichi and shielded her with his arms. “Stay away!” He cried. 

“Come now! I’m sure we can work this out.” Taka began, slowly creeping towards Kokichi. “Let’s sit down and have a nice friendly chat-“ 

The world seemed to be in slow motion. As Kokichi let go of Shuichi’s arm and raised his hand. Mondo rushed forward, and shoved Taka out of the way, sacrificing himself to Kokichi’s maiming. 

Reality broke, crumbling into the truth of the situation. There was a chorus of sharp inhales and cries, as Mondo stood in place, clutching his bleeding arm. 

“Mondo!” Taka sobbed as the Biker fell backwards onto his haunches. The hall monitor crawled forward, cradling Mondo’s head in his lap. 

“F-Fuck, he got me.” Mondo hissed, staring at his wound. He looked up to Taka in horror, gripping his hand tightly. “Kill me.” 

“W-what?” Kiyotaka sobbed. 

“I’m not becoming like that . . . like that monster! Kill me!” Mondo roared. “Stab me! Shoot me! I don’t care just don’t let me become like him!” The biker screamed. 

Kokichi frowned. “You don’t want to be perfect, Mondo?”

“You’re a fuckin’ lunatic!” Fuyuhiko wailed. 

“Oh my god.” Hajime whimpered, holding a crying Chiaki closer to his chest. 

“Someone restrain him or somethin!” Souda yelled. 

“Shuichi! Did you plan conspiracy against us?” Gundham seemed on the brink of a breakdown. 

Chihiro was crying, Rantaro ushered them close like a father protecting his child. “Kork, what’re we going to do?” He whispered. 

“Either we subject ourselves to his insanity or we take him down.” Korekiyo grumbled. “Shuichi, imagine since you are his lover you’d like to take the task of murdering him?” 

Shuichi closed his eyes. “Stop being rash! Let’s just tie him up and think!” 

Kokichi placed his hand against his chest. “I was good Shuichi!” He howled. “I was a good housewife, wasn’t I? I protected you like a good housewife. They were going to take you away, they were. I was good!” 

“You’re crazy, Kokichi!” Shuichi clenched his fists. He grabbed Kokichi’s shoulders and pressed him up against the wall, dodging Kokichi’s attempts to claw at him. “Why would you do that!” 

However, the two stopped their bickering as a loud cry shattered the air.

It was Taka. He was sobbing like an injured animal as he clawed at Mondo’s pant leg. The latter was limping away, holding his arm and trying to get the moral compass to come off him. 

“Babe, please. Let me go outside and finish the job, okay? I don’t want to end up like him.” He croaked, his large hand coming down to try and pry the moral compass off of him. 

“No you can’t! You can’t, Mondo!” Taka screamed. “I won’t let you!”

Rantaro placed a hand on Ishimaru’s shoulder. “Consider it his last wish, Taka.” 

“I’m coming with.” Taka swallowed. 

“Okay.” Mondo whispered, reaching out his hand with a grim expression. 

“I’m afraid I won’t allow that, Mondo.” Korekiyo hummed. “I must establish as many survivors as I can, and our dear Taka here is perfectly fine. I’m afraid you’ll have to meet at a later time.” 

“What the fuck, Kiyo? It’s their fuckin’ decision not yours.” Fuyuhiko snarled. “Let ‘em do what they want.”

“I think Korekiyo’s right.” Rantaro muttered. “We need to find strength in numbers.” 

“Taka, you can live on.” Chiaki encouraged. 

“You can carry Mondo’s legacy.” Hajime soothed. 

“It’ll be okay, Taka!” Chihiro chirped. 

Taka sniveled. “I’m going out there!” 

Shuichi couldn’t say anything. His entire body was shaking. It was his fault. 

His hand was still clenched around Kokichi’s wrist. The latter smirking at the sight before him. “How adorable! Such love for each other!” He sighed dreamily, a lustful gaze hazing over his eyes. “We could be like that Shuichi!” He giggled. 

“Fuck off!” Shuichi cried, his voice cracking. 

“I’m going outside no matter what. I hope you never forgive yourselves for refusing to let Taka and I be happy.” Mondo snarled before walking towards the door. 

“Mondo, wait, no, we can do something about this… I-... please.” Souda shakily whispered, his hand clamped over his mouth and his eyes wide. 

Gundham was holding his lover close with an equally disturbed expression. “My condolences, Mondo.” He muttered. 

Then, with one more sorrowful glance to Taka, Mondo walked out into the passageway towards the outside world. The door creaked to a close behind him, leaving the remaining 11 survivors in a bitter silence.


End file.
